Whole
by Kuro kaze no aka kira
Summary: She doesn't know how it began, just when: right after the dance. Or was it even before that? She wasn't even sure. P.S. Pls notice me, Narutochaos22-senpai and The hotdog man-senpai! Update: The hotdog man-senpai noticed meeeeeee!


**Kaze: Something I made to try and get back to the groove after a long hiatus from writing due to therapy and other RL bullshit.**

**P.S. I hope Narutochaos22-senpai, GodEmperorPenguin-sama, and The hotdog man-senpai all notice me.**

**Disclaimer: You know how this thingy goes: I say I own nothing but the idea of this story, you all believe me, and I won't go to jail or something like that.**

* * *

><p>She doesn't know how it began. Just when.<p>

Right after the dance. Or was it even before that? She wasn't even sure.

I mean, it's a really weird feeling, what she's feeling right now.

She spent the whole first semester viewing the blond boy as just another lunkhead who was after her name.

Just another guy she's going to forget as soon as he gets out of her sight.

But lately, she finds herself thinking of his blue eyes. Those cobalt orbs full of, most of the time, his insecurities – insecurities that she wants to get rid of, because the boy doesn't deserve to be burdened by such things. A few times, those orbs were filled with warmth, directed at their friends; his team, his partner, team RWBY, and just before the dance… her.

She finds herself missing those moments where she caught him staring at her, eyes full of admiration, of passion, of… love.

She finds herself thinking of his blond hair. Those golden locks, recently, became a point of interest; it looks thick, but does it _feel _thick? If she ran her fingers through those locks, will they snag, or will they pass through easily? Does he use any hairstyling product on it, or does he keep it natural? What brand of shampoo does he use? What does his hair smell like? Is he really a natural blond, as he says?

She finds herself longing for his attention once more, like all those other times: his tone-deaf, yet sweet serenades, his romantic poems, his adorable love letters, his weekly gifts, and his whole-hearted _attention._

Ever since the dance, when Neptune told her of the things Jaune told him, she couldn't stop thinking of the blond boy.

And she doesn't know why.

That annoying doofus couldn't even call her by her name. I mean, seriously? She was Weiss Schnee! Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of, if not _the _largest producers of Dust and Dust related products in all of Remnant! She's been on TV many times before! She's been interviewed on shows, on the newspaper, on magazines, just as much! How can a commoner _not _know who she is, let alone state her name properly?

And he is really, really, _really _persistent, annoyingly so. She's lost count how many times he's asked her out on a date, how many times she's turned him down, and how many times that process has cycled on and on, again and again, during the first semester.

And don't even get her started on his admission to Beacon! I mean, first and foremost, he _cheated _his way into the academy! The nerve of that idiot, while the rest of them _worked _to get admitted! The moment she heard from Pyrrha and the rest of the girls, she was ready to make her way to the headmaster's office to report that liar! If only the others didn't stop her, she would've successfully deported that insufferable moron from such a prestigious academy!

But looking back, she was surprised to find that… she didn't particularly care anymore.

Actually, she was kind of happy that he refused to refer to her by her given name – "Snow Angel", as he preferred to call her, _is _a sweet thing to be referred to as, after all.

And his persistence was commendable. She honestly thought that after a few more rejections, maybe 3 or 4 more, he'll just give up completely, just like the rest of the men that has tried to court her. But surprisingly, he kept going. No matter how much she pushed him away, he kept pushing back. And she found that… romantic.

Speaking of commendable, his admission to Beacon: as she thought about it, why would an untrained, unprepared civilian even _think _of going to a school designed to train warriors to fight monsters – to risk their lives for those who can't? When she heard from Pyrrha that it was his dream to be a hero, to save people even if he comes out injured, her view of him rose to a new high. And he's getting better, after all of that training with Pyrrha.

So, as you can conclude, she is the very definition of the word 'confused' right now.

And it showed like a big, black spot on a clean, white canvas.

"Weiss? Are you sure you're okay?" Ruby asked her partner as she peered down from her bed bunk.

Ever since the dance a week ago, the heiress started to act strange; she was always distracted by something, and couldn't focus on what she was doing. Whenever they ate, she kept playing with her food with a small smile on her face, as if remembering something funny from her past, only to turn the smile upside-down into a small, sad frown. And whenever she got dressed, she always messed something up somehow: like whenever she wore her uniform, her skirt or shirt would be inside-out instead of the other way around, and she'll always have different socks without her knowing how it happened, or her bowtie would come out crooked somehow. With her battle outfit, she'll always misplace something, like her boot or her coat or her tiara or even Myrtenaster, when it's right next to her all along.

Looking up from her assignment – when in reality, all she was doing was stare off into the distance with her elbow propped up on their study table with her chin in her palm, while an untouched notebook was open in front of her – Weiss raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Of course I'm okay, Ruby. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm not blind, Weiss, I know that something is wrong with you since the dance last week. Ever since that night, you've started to act strange." Ruby's eyebrows furrowed in return.

"W-What do you mean "strange"? I'm not acting strange!"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, staring into nothingness instead of doing her homework for Professor Oobleck's class. Come on, Weiss, there's obviously something wrong."

"I..! I wasn't doing that! I-I was just… thinking! Yes, that's it. I was just thinking." Weiss huffed, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"After you sat down and opened up your notebook, you've done nothing but "think"," her partner's frown deepened. "Please tell me what's wrong, Weiss. I might be able to help."

Understanding that she's been caught red-handed, the heiress did the only thing she could do at this point: sit down, stare at her lap, appear smaller, keep quiet, and hope they won't notice you. Too bad it doesn't actually work.

"Come on, Weiss, you know that doesn't work on me. I do it better!" Ruby raised her eyebrow, smirking. "You can trust me, Weiss. You can tell me what the problem is." she encouraged.

Seeing as she has no more options, the heiress sighed.

"You… You promise to keep this a secret?" she murmured, barely a whisper in the ears of her teammate. As a result, said teammate crawled closer to her.

"Promise!"

"I-I'm serious, Ruby! This is a very touchy subject, and I'm already baring myself by considering telling anyone… Please keep this a secret." Weiss once more tried to appear smaller.

This made the leader of team RWBY perk up. It wasn't usual for Weiss Schnee to beg for anyone, and it was even more unusual for her to act this way. The Weiss she knew would shriek at her for even asking. The Weiss she knew would not beg, but _command _her to do whatever she wanted her to do. This is not that Weiss Schnee she knew.

"Is this about Neptune? Because if it is, just say the word and I'll tell Yang –" she was cut off by the heiress, holding her hands up to stop her partner from going on.

"No, no, no! It's not about Neptune, it's… It's about something else…"

"… Alright," Ruby once again said, her previous frown turning into a straight line, seriously this time. "I promise that whatever is said in this room will never get out."

A moment of silence was taken.

Taking a huge breath, she began, "A-And… promise you won't laugh…"

"Huh?"

"Just do as I say!"

Taken aback, Ruby raised her hands in front of her as some sort of a last line of defense against her partner, "O-Okay! I won't!"

Taking another series of breaths to calm herself down, she continued, "Have… Have you noticed something that's supposed to be a normal thing… _not _happening anymore?"

Confused, the girl questioned her, "What do you mean?" Ruby asked quietly.

"It's… It's a recurring thing in our group. It's always happened during the first semester, but since the dance, it just… stopped…" the white-clad member of team RWBY explained, her voice getting weaker and weaker as she progressed.

"I still don't understand, Weiss. What's this all about?" tilting her head to the side, Ruby questioned again.

Sighing, Weiss resigned herself to give up and just accept that fact that she was going to get laughed at by her teammate.

Bracing herself, she added, "It's… It's about… J –" her voice getting softer and softer, she whispered, "… Jaune…"

Silence followed.

"You… You mean Jaune courting you?"

"… Y-Yes…"

Silence.

Weiss was about ready to run out of the room, before she felt a hand on her knee.

Expecting her partner's teasing grin, she looked up and was surprised to find the red-cloaked girl's soft, small smiling face.

"Why didn't you just say so?" her partner asked.

"… B-because… I don't even know why I care!"

"You're confused?"

"Y-Yes…" Weiss was even more surprised as a look of understanding donned on Ruby's face, the small smile never leaving.

"I understand, Weiss," the youngest member of team RWBY began, "You spent the entire first semester _loathing _the guy –" Weiss flinched, "– and then, all of a sudden, you start caring about him. That'll leave anyone confused."

Said heiress took a few moments of silence, mustering up her courage, and looked up to her partner's silver eyes.

"S-… So what do you think I should do?" she asked.

"Only one thing you can, or should, do: talk to him."

* * *

><p>She doesn't even want to do this.<p>

She doesn't understand _why _her partner wanted her to do this.

She doesn't understand why _she herself _thinks she should do this, even though she didn't want to.

She stood in front of a door, a door located at the very top of the staircase of the building.

Beyond this door was the dorm building's rooftop, where Jaune and Pyrrha were training.

Beyond this door was Jaune, the person she couldn't get out of her mind.

And beyond this door was Pyrrha, the girl who, as everyone in the group knew except for the redhead's partner himself, liked the person she couldn't get out of her mind as more than a friend.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself and muster up her courage, her hand fell on top of the door knob –

– Only to back away as the door opened by itself, revealing the redhead she was worrying about.

"Weiss? What are you doing here?"

Stunned at the girl's sudden appearance, said heiress took a second longer than what was normally needed to reply, "N-Nothing!"

From there, she knew she'd been caught.

She didn't know how she knew she was caught.

She didn't even know _why_ she knew she was caught.

She just knew that the redhead knew why she was there.

"You're here to see Jaune, aren't you?"

The words that came from Pyrrha's mouth brought even more dread to the heiress.

She was ready to bolt out of there at the first sign of trouble – to run back downstairs, back to her team's dorm room, and hole up in there for about a week or so, just till this whole… _weirdness _of hers subsides, but then, déjà vu happened.

She was stopped by Pyrrha placing her hand on the platinum blonde's shoulder, a small sad and accepting smile on her face.

"Y-.. Yes…" Weiss sighed, her shoulders slumping from somewhat relief.

"He's just resting a bit; we kind of got a little… rougher than usual."

"O-Oh…"

Silence fell between them. Weiss couldn't figure out what the Goddess of Victory was thinking, and she certainly couldn't figure out what said red head would do. It was quite obvious in their little group, with the exception of Jaune of course, that Pyrrha had a thing for said blue-eyed blond, and it was somewhat an unspoken rule to leave the two be. So what would Pyrrha do, now that she knew Weiss was looking for Jaune? And how did she know that the heiress was looking for said blond boy? For all she knew, she could've just been here gaze at the stars or the moon.

"You must be thinking how I knew why you're here." Pyrrha giggled.

Surprised, Weiss squirmed in her place, fiddling with her uniform's sleeves. "Y-Yeah…"

The redhead sighed, "Well, Jaune has been asking me to up his training more since the dance," her eyes narrowed playfully to Weiss, "and coincidentally, you've been acting weird since then as well. I merely connected the dots."

"He asked to for more training?" Weiss asked for confirmation, evidently surprised.

Donning another sad smile, Pyrrha answered, "Yes… And it's really wearing him down."

'_Oh no…' _the heiress thought.

"I've noticed that he's studying a lot more now, and he's taking his position as team leader more seriously, but…" Pyrrha paused, "but as Ren and I, and even Nora, noticed, he's not as cheery as he was before. He's… different…" she added hesitantly.

"… And I… I did that to him…" the heiress concluded dejectedly.

"… And we've noticed the same in you, Weiss." The redhead smiled, a small pleased on this time, "You haven't been acting as you normally do. Your teammates have been telling us how you've been behaving as well."

Weiss looked away to her side, denying eye contact with her fellow Huntress-in-training.

She was just so confused. I mean, probably _anyone _would if you think about it. She's been thinking nothing of the boy for a long time now, so why has she started caring _now _of all times? Why is she worried that he's pushing himself too hard?

Why does she feel hurt when she hears that he's hurting as well?

"Pyrrha..?" she asked hesitantly, "Pyrrha, why do you… Why do you think I'm acting like this?"

The redhead paused, clearly surprised. She took a few seconds to process the question and come up with an answer, and when she did, déjà vu hit the snow-haired girl once more.

"Why don't you talk to Jaune instead? He may just give you the answer you're looking for." She said mysteriously with an equally mysterious smile on her face as she walked off.

Weiss was left even more confused.

"Oh. And Weiss?" Pyrrha called, not even turning around as she made her way down the stairs, "Don't hesitate. You have my blessings." One could practically hear the teasing smile in the redhead's tone. But under that lies sadness as well.

And so, Weiss stood there, dazed and confused.

She stood there for a few more seconds as she collected herself, before breathing in deep and sighing.

'_Let's just get this over with so I can sleep.' _she thought.

Facing the doorway, she stomped quietly towards the blond.

Said blond boy was currently lying down on the ground spread eagle, taking deep breaths. His armor was taken off and stacked to the side. On his left forearm was his sword's scabbard in it shield form, while on his right hand was the sword itself.

Looking at it now, they look beautiful, both weapons. Under the moonlight, they glimmered unnaturally, as the light reflected off of their surfaces. As if they were even more powerful than any dust-powered weapon on the planet.

The wielder had his eyes closed as he controlled his breathing, making it easier for the heiress to make her way to him without bothering him.

"I… told you… I'll be right behind you, Pyrrha. I… I just gotta… catch my breath…" he gasped breathlessly, sagging even more than he already was, if possible.

"… Pyrrha's probably in your dorm by now, I met her on the way up here." She replied hesitantly, but with an even tone.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silence fell between them. It was neither comfortable nor awkward, it was just… silence. Only the wind's howling and several people's chatters fell before the two.

The two, alone on top of the dorm building's rooftop, under the shattered moon, lay there in silence.

"… How are you doing?" the heiress decidedly broke said silence, not at all moving from her spot.

"… Fine. You?" the knight replied briefly, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"… Fine as well."

"…"

"…"

"… So I heard that you've been training and studying even more now. How's that going for you?" the heiress inquired, once again trying to make conversation.

"… Tired."

"… I see."

"…"

"…"

_Drip._

_Drop._

Finally opening his eyes to reveal deep blue orbs, Jaune looked up to see a sight he's never though he would see:

Weiss Schnee was crying.

Quickly standing up, not even bothering to pick up his sword and shield, he clambered closer to the snow-haired girl, a frown donning both of their faces.

"W-Weiss! What's wrong, are you injured somewhere? Where does it hurt?" Jaune frantically asked as he examined the girl quickly for any injuries.

She nodded, still crying, a tight frown still on her face.

Searching her with renewed vigor, he asked once more, "Where does it hurt?"

Shakily raising her left arm, she stretched out her fingers and placed it…

Right over her chest.

"You're chest hurts?"

A nod.

"Hey, hey! I-It's okay, just… just try to breathe properly." He instructed, "Do you have any idea why your chest started to hurt?"

A nod.

"Then what it is?"

Slowly, shakily raising her free hand, she grabbed the side of his hoodie, gripping as tight as she can.

She mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

"B-Because… you won't… t-talk to m-me…" still frowning, her hands started to shake as she lowered her head until her hair hid her still tearing eyes, "W-Why… won't you t-talk to me..?"

Silence fell between them once more as none of them spoke; one because of genuine shock, and the other because of genuine curiosity.

Why does she still want to talk to him?

Why doesn't he want to talk to her?

After taking a moment to compose himself, the blond boy finally said something.

"Hey," he began, taking hold of the heiress' chin and guiding her head to look at his face, using his thumb to loosen the girl's frown in the process, giving him a clear view of her features as well, "… We're talking right now, aren't we?" he added, a shadow of a smile on the corner of his lips.

* * *

><p>"Have you calmed down a bit now?" Jaune asked the previously crying girl sitting beside him.<p>

They, he and Weiss, were still on the rooftop. After getting the heiress to calm down, they sat themselves against the wall of the entrance to the place.

Except… If one were to see them together, they would immediately think that the two were a couple.

"… A little." Weiss replied, resting her head on the knight's shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around the blond boy's own tightly, securely, making sure that he won't get away from her.

For the third time, silence fell upon them. Not because either of them were shocked, or they didn't know what to say. It was because neither of them knew where to even begin.

"… Who do you think should start?" the heiress asked innocently.

"… Ladies first?" the knight questioned in return.

There was a slight pause before the girl let out a heavy sigh, "I… heard from Neptune during the dance that you talked to him…" she felt his arm stiffen, and in turn, her grip on said limb tightened before continuing, "When… When you told him to tell me the truth, because 'you can never go wrong that way'…"

"… I only told him that because he was being an even bigger idiot than I was." Jaune grumbled, "I mean, not going with you to the dance just because he _can't dance_? What a joke." He frowned, "You deserve better than that…"

Feeling herself blush, the girl settled for burying her face deeper into the crook of the boy's neck, at the same time giving the boy's arm a squeeze. "Thank you…" she began, "… After that, I… I couldn't help but keep thinking of you all night. It was… weird. But I was happy, somewhat. Not because I was with Neptune, but… but because of you…

"After that, I couldn't stop thinking of you the next day, like what would you be doing today; how you were going to greet me 'good morning,' how you'll confess your love for me, how you steal glances and smile at me whenever you think I'm not looking…" her blush deepened, "But… But none of that happened… I waited the whole day, but you didn't even look at me…" she added dejectedly, "So I waited the next day, thinking that you were just tired, o-or felt bad or sick or something. But you still didn't say anything… So I waited again… and again… and again…

"So here I am. Confused beyond any belief as to why I'm feeling like this… To the point where I cried without even meaning to…" she ended.

A pause fell upon them once more, this time followed by the boy's voice, "Huh. That's… gonna be a bit hard to top off." He chuckled, causing the girl beside him to giggle. After controlling himself, he continued, "Well… To start off, I was going to try to ask you again to the dance after getting some advice from my team. I found you, but… Neptune was there, and I… heard you asking him out…" this time, it was the girl's turn to freeze. "It was great, really; I had the white flower and the honest speech and everything. And then I hear _that _just as I was about to run towards you. Talk about getting your confidence knocked down a few pegs, huh?"

He felt her stiffen more, causing him to frown sadly. And so, he took one of her hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Apparently, it wasn't enough, so he gently placed his cheek on her head, thus calming her a bit more before continuing, "So I went to the dance alone. That was when I noticed that you two weren't together, and I was just so… _angry _and frustrated that the guy who was easily let in by the girl I've liked since I first saw her just… _dumped _her like that to-to _flirt_ with other girls… So I lead him to a balcony and gave him a piece of my mind." He grumbled again, inadvertently causing the girl to blush again, "He even told me I was a _'cool guy'_! The nerve of that guy to lie to my face like that…"

She giggled again, _'You are a cool guy, Jaune… The coolest…' _she thought. She didn't even bother thinking why she thought that. She just… thought he was a really cool guy.

He sighed, continuing, "Anyway, after that, I found Pyrrha alone, I went back to our dorm to change into a dress because I lost our bet, we danced till we got tired, I bonded with my team all night, the break in thing happened, and then we went to sleep. The next day, I decided that if I ever want to get over you, I need to focus on something. And what's better to focus on than my studies and training?" he paused, shifting a bit to get comfortable and causing the heiress to lean on him a bit more, "So I asked Pyrrha to up my training at night, while I study during the day. At first, it was going great. I was faster, stronger, and I understand a lot more during lectures. But then, I know I'm burning out now, that I need to rest. But if I rest, I'll just… I'll just start thinking of you again and…" he stopped, letting the sentence ring unfinished in the air.

Silence fell between them once more, this time a comfortable one. A type of silence set to let the information one another gave each other sink in. Ten seconds, thirty, a minute, two minutes, five minutes, time past by as they sat there absorbing what the other person just told them. The two of them, under the shattered moon, side by side.

"Jaune?" Weiss began first, snuggling closer to the cobalt-eyed boy.

Said blond boy hummed in acknowledgement.

"Why did you like me?"

A pause.

Thinking of the best way to answer the question, the boy unknowingly cuddled closer to the girl as well, "Hmm… Well, to start off, you were cold."

"Huh?"

"Like… you were reaaaaally really cold."

"Uhm… Thank you?" she said hesitantly, unsure if she should be flattered or insulted.

"But… But I knew there was something more under that cold exterior, kinda like snow: if you dig far enough, you'll eventually find something."

She chose not to speak, letting the boy finish what he was saying.

"You're… You're incredible… You're smart, you're graceful, and you're talented, I mean, have you ever heard yourself sing before? You obviously have, but you're _amazing_! You-You ace all of you classes, and you treat your friends and teammates with respect. You have your own problems and insecurities, but you work around them and find solutions for them." He paused, closing his eyes, "And when you think no one is looking at you, when you're quiet and at peace, you let a small smile out and you just look… beautiful…" he paused again, opening his eyes and smiled softly. "You're the perfect package… the ideal girl…

"From the moment I first saw you, I knew… any guy would be lucky to be with you." He ended with a whisper.

Another pause.

"Are… Are you sure it's not just because of my family..?" she asked slowly, carefully, hoping to not insult him.

"… Well, to be honest…" he paused, causing her a mini-heart attack, "I… never actually knew who you are and how powerful your family was until a few days after initiation when Pyrrha told me…"

"…"

"…"

"You… didn't know I was the Schnee Dust Company's heiress?"

"… No.." he sighed.

"And… And you've liked me even before you knew…?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I know, I'm an idiot. I mean, how many Schnee's are there in the world, really? It should've been pretty obvious…"

"You really didn't know?"

"Yup."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Actually, I kinda know how you feel…"

"Huh?"

"You know… The whole 'living up to the legacy of the family name' deal. I know what it feels." He said, sadly. Raising his head, he looked up at the shattered moon and pointed at it. "You see the moon? You know the legend of how it was whole a few hundred years ago?"

Also looking up, the heiress nodded, "Yes. It supposedly shattered during war time when a powerful general and huntsman took up arms and used the moon's power to turn the tides around. He used the power so much, that it literally broke it and it shattered."

"Yeah… And you know that I snuck my way into Beacon, right?"

"… Yes… Why are you telling me this?"

"In order for things to work properly, I had to change my name in order to keep my identity a secret from everyone here. Fortunately or unfortunately, Headmaster Ozpin found out about my true name."

He looked down at Weiss, who was looking up at him in surprise, and looked her in the eye.

Cobalt met Steel.

"'Jaune' is just a nickname." He shrugged, looking back at the moon, "Julius Arc was the name of the man who shattered the moon," he paused. Sighing heavily, he continued, "My name is Julius Arc VII."

Silence.

"Yep." Jaune began once more, "My pentuple-times-great grandfather was the guy who shattered the moon."

Silence.

"I… I see." Weiss stuttered in an even tone, unsure of how to even answer the boy.

"And you know what the kicker is?" he asked rhetorically, "Crocea Mors, the very same sword and shield that I'm using, were his weapons." He snorted, "Talk about pressure, right?"

"… I can see now why you're always acting like a mess…"

"Yeah…" he sighed, "I only snuck into Beacon because I wanted to live up to that guy's name as well. I mean, my father, my grandfather, my grandfather's father… they all ended up as heroes one way or another. Saving villages, hunting down monsters… I don't want to be like them, exactly, I just… wanted to help people like the way they did… I just want to be useful…"

"… You just want to prove to them that… that you'll be fine. That you'll end up at the top somehow, by working hard… You just want to make them proud…" Weiss added wistfully.

"See. I knew that we'd understand each other somehow." Jaune chuckled dryly, accompanied by Weiss' just-as-dry giggles.

"… Julius, huh? Not a bad name."

"Thank you. But seriously, I prefer Jaune. It's short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. The name Julius associates me with my family so much, that it just adds to the pressure. This is the reason why I just prefer to call you Snow Angel, because the name Weiss Schnee must've just added to the pressure for you."

"I see…"

And so they sat there, in silence, content with each other's company. Seconds passed by, minutes, maybe even hours, until Weiss spoke again.

"I think I just figured out why I've been acting the way I have…"

"Oh? And why is that?"

She paused hesitantly, before breathing in, "I think I fell in love with you." She answered with so much confidence, with no trace of hesitation at all, "I fell in love with you, and I got scared that, since you're not doing anything to get me to go out with you anymore, that I lost my chance."

Both of them paused, both of them letting what the girl said sink in before said white-haired girl spoke again, "I haven't lost my chance… have I..?" she asked hopefully, barely a whisper.

After about a minute of contemplating, the boy answered, "You know the saying, 'actions speak louder than words?'"

She nodded.

He used his freed hand to cup her chin and guide them to look up at him, while at the same time, he looked down at her. Their noses almost touched at the close proximity.

"…"

"…"

"You tell me if that saying is actually true, Snow Angel."

And then he closed the gap.

They both closed their eyes as they deepened the kiss, the heiress shed tears once more but not out of sadness, no, these tears were of nothing but pure happiness.

As they parted, resting their forehead on one another's, they let their beating hearts slow down before deciding to speak again.

"Does that answer your question, m'lady?" Jaune asked, the ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"Loud and clear." Weiss giggled.

They laughed and chuckled and giggled as they pleased, in the middle of the night, up there on the dorm building's rooftop, under the shattered moon, right next to each other.

Two separate souls found each other, and became whole once more.

"It's gonna be a bit awkward when we explain everything to the others, huh?" the girl asked, but her tone was as if it was a statement.

"Yeah… but at least it's something to talk about tomorrow morning at breakfast, right?" the boy stated back, also in the form of a question.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huh. Well, hopefully, that was a thing.**

**I've never actually seen myself become a JaunexWeiss fan, but since Dance Dance Infiltration, when Neptune said that Jaune was the reason he decided to be true to Weiss.**

**Things just... clicked for me. Like, would that have been a trigger for some future JaunexWeiss scenes, or something like that.**

**Anyways, it's 4:30 in the morning and I've yet slept a wink. Belated Happy Holidays to all of you.**

**Tell me what you think by reviewing!**

**Word count: 5,366**

**Kuro kaze no Aka Kira**


End file.
